


His angel

by bentoBunny, qloss_ily



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hospitalization, Korean Characters, M/M, Meeting in a Dream, Physical Therapy, Platonic Relationships, Rehabilitation, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentoBunny/pseuds/bentoBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloss_ily/pseuds/qloss_ily
Summary: Min yoongi's life was in shambles; his career was gone, his health was deteriorating and with every passing day he felt more and more alienated from the rest of the world. Even in his dream, he is tormented by his inner demons without respiteThat is, until a savior appears and chases the darkness away. Yoongi never sees this person clearly in his dreams so he begins to wonder if such a person might exist in his life, until he meets a boy in a wheelchair with the voice of an angel.





	1. 천사(Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> First id like to thank you for reading my bts fanfic. As a proud army, i thought i might try and contribute something to this fandom.  
> If you have any constructive criticism or suggestions, leave then in the comments.  
> Be on the lookout for chapter two later this week :)

Black  
Everything was black at first  
Just an endless inky blackness and the voices, boisterous tormentors shouting their insults into the void  
But then there was blue  
A small hint of cobalt in this sea of dark colors. The blue was connected to the hair of a boy, small and skinny wearing a white hospital gown. The boy had his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sounds but to no avail  
The insults kept pelting his ears like a machine gun, bringing him closer and closer to tears.  
"Everything about you makes me wanna puke." said one of the voices  
"You're better off dead." said another one.  
"Why don't you go and cry in the bathroom like you always do?" another whispered in his ear  
"You're not worth the effort to keep alive." a voice said over his shoulder  
"Why don't you just die? No-one will miss you." another voice said, seeming to shove the poor boy so that he fell over.  
The boy curled up into a ball, hugging his knees close to his chest as tears began to run down his face.  
"Stop it.." he mumbled through his tears. "Leave me alone..."  
Suddenly he was screaming, begging for the voices to just leave him alone. A waterfall of tears ran down his cheeks as he pleaded for mercy.  
"Stop it stop it stop it!" his voice grew hoarse from all the screaming, his throat begining to close up  
Suddenly a chorus of voices began yelling at him, telling him to wake up  
"Wake up"  
"Wake up"  
"Yoongi.."  
Yoongi looked up at the mention of his name, looking around for who had said it. The voices never mentioned him by name so he knew maybe someone else was here this time  
As he looked around the inky blackness, he saw someone. A boy, about the same height as him, with dark brown hair and golden skin that seemed radiant in this dismal abyss  
The boy held out his hand and gave yoongi a smile  
"Yoongi..." he said again  
"Wake up."  
And just like that, he was back.

Yoongi sat up, looking around and hoping to gleam where he was from his surroundings. He seemed to have a brief lapse in memory and had forgotten where he had been prior to his nightmare  
The memory came back to him after just a few seconds of being awake; he was in the hospital. He looked over and saw that an iv was attached to his left arm and a long stand with bag of some kind of clear liquid hanging from it was standing next to his bed. The room was sparsely decorated, with some of the only furniture being the bed he was sitting in, a small table and chair by a large window overlooking the city below, and a small alcove with some clothes and extra blankets in it.

Yoongi took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. It was just a nightmare, he tried to reassure himself. The same nightmare he'd been having for 2 years. But this time...this time had been different. That boy had never shown up before. He seemed.. Different, for lack of a better word, from anything else he had dreamed of. This boy had seemed to chase the darkness away, he seemed like a ray of sunshine, he was... Perfect.  
"Does any person like that even exist?" yoongi asked aloud to the empty room. "Is there any person who could be that.. Wonderful?"  
He knew he was going to get no response, it was just him after all  
Just him  
Just min yoongi  
And his demons


	2. 외로움(Lonliness)

Yoongi slowly got up from his bed, looking down at the white hospital gown and light blue sweatpants. He felt like his nurse had chosen that color on purpose because of his hair, but honestly he didn't mind. Yoongi’s hair was somewhat faded since it had been several months since he'd had it done and now his bangs were out of control, nearly covering his eyebrows and inching towards his dark brown eyes.

  
He grabbed an olive-colored robe that was sitting by his bed and slipped in on over his frail arms. Yoongi briefly thought about how his arms were so thin he could barely lift three pounds but he quickly pushed that thought aside in favor of getting up.

  
The second he set his feet on the floor yoongi had to sit back down to stop his head from spinning. Black spots floated at the edge of his vision and a loud ringing noise sounded in yoongi's ears. He took a sharp breath before slowly lowering his feet onto the floor. He slipped on the slippers lying on the floor by the bed and grabbed onto the IV stand for balance. 

  
Slowly, he put one foot in front of the other and made his way to the door. It took a few tries because of his hands shaking, but he opened the door and made his way into the sterile white hallway. He looked around and noticed noone was walking down the long corridor, not even a nurse. Yoongi slowly walked down the hallway, gripping onto the iv stand for dear life as he looked around. 

  
This hospital seemed to be very big, once yoongi found the directory and saw it was about ten stories tall and he was on the third floor. He was glad the nurses had taken him off his leads so he could explore. Thank God for wrist heart monitors.

A small area labeled garden, something he hadn't noticed before on the first floor, caught Yoongi's eye and he decided to go check it out. Yoongi briefly considered the stairs, but knew it was too much of a risk since he had nearly fallen not too long ago.

  
He made his way to the elevator and pushed the down button, waiting a few seconds before the door opened and stepping in. 

 

He quickly pressed the button for the first floor and grabbed onto the railing as the door slowly closed. After only walking a few yards he was already tired. 

  
"Geez i need to get out more," yoongi muttered with a breathy chuckle. After a few seconds, the elevator came to a stop and a ding. A voice saying "first floor." woke yoongi out of his daydream. The door slowly opened and yoongi made his way out of the elevator and toward the garden.  
  
Yoongi ended up almost getting lost many times but managed to find the way to the garden. He pushed open the door and stepped out into the cool night air. He could hear sirens in the distance as ambulances drove along the corresponding street. _no wonder noone is out here._   _Yoongi_  thought to himself as he walked along the small pathway lit by small lamps in the trees.  _it's like two in the morning._

  
The garden was quite nice, several colorful trees and bushes lined a pathway leading to a set of benches and a small fountain. He walked along the seemingly abandoned trail and began to think about his life and how he had ended up here.   
.   
.   
.   
His life hadn't always been like this. At one point, he had been happy and living it up. Yoongi had been an up-and-coming rapper under the stage name of Agust D. He had what it took to make it in the cut-throat korean music industry.

His fans were numerous, but so were the haters. It didn't take long for their comments to start beating on yoongi. All the cruel words and twisted phrases slowly began to break him down, the comments on his body and how feminine he looked. Everyone chastised him for every little thing he did and slowly he began to give into the hate. 

  
Yoongi began losing weight at an alarming rate, he began dying his hair a variety of colors, he lost sleep and his performances began to decline. 

  
All of this came to a head when in the middle of a live performance, yoongi broke down in sobs, yelled at the crowd asking them "what do you monsters want from me?!" and shorty after that passed out. He was immediately rushed to the hospital, where the doctors confirmed he was extremely malnourished and low on fluids.

 

After he was somewhat stable, Yoongi’s manager told him that his outburst had been filmed and was trending in every concivable social media platform and until the backlash was dealt with, he wasn't allowed to perform for a long time.

  
Since then, Yoongi had barely seen anyone except for his nurse Namjoon, his best friend Jung Hoseok, or j-hope as yoongi called him, his therapist Taehyung, and (on occasions) a volunteer named jimin who left him flowers. 

  
Even though yoongi was surrounded by people, (people he knew cared about him), he still felt alone. He felt as if no-one really knew what he was going through. No-one else had to deal with the demons he had to deal with. 

  
He just felt alienated, especially now in this empty garden. He sat down on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands, feeling tears already start to fall from his eyes. 

  
He just wanted to give up, for this to just end, for his life to just be over

  
"I don't want to live like this anymore," he whispered quietly to the empty air.   
  
As if someone had heard Yoongi's plight and knew what he needed, a beautiful voice broke the silence of the still night air.   
  
“Just one day, if I can be with you   
Just one day, if I can hold your hands   
Just one day, if I can be with you   
Just one day (just one day)   
If only we can be together~”   
  
This song seemed to break yoongi out of his state as he quickly sat up and looked around.  _ Who was that? _ he wondered, wanting to know who that beautiful voice belonged to.   
  
It take long for yoongi to see him. A boy, partially obscured by the bushes so that only his head was visible. The boy was just there, his identity mostly hidden by the shadows that surrounded him. Somehow, yoongi felt at peace listening to that voice. He felt as if he could listen to this voice for hours. The melody felt like some kind of safety blanket wrapped around the poor broken boy.    
  
Just as yoongi felt like he was about to drift off he heard the sound of a door opening at the entrance to the garden and a voice calling out.   
  
"Kookie hyung, are you out here?" the voice, which yoongi recognized as being Namjoon called out. Yoongi quickly hid behind a tall tree to avoid being seen as the voice and the sound of footsteps grew closer. He heard a sigh behind the bushes and a voice calling out to namjoon.   
  
"Yes Namjoon i'm over here." the boy responded. Yoongi flattened himself against the tree as he tried not to be seen by the boy walking past him. He could've sworn he heard squeaking as the boy went by his hiding spot, instead deciding he had misheard it over the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears.    
  
He heard a laugh as the boy walked by his hiding spot. 

"You know you shouldn't be out of bed." namjoon said, taking on his concerned parent persona yoongi had heard one too many times. The other male let out a short laugh. 

  
"But it's too stuffy up in my room" he whined. "I'd rather stay out here and sing to the flowers."

  
"As would i," said Namjoon. "But you need more rest if you're going to heal up properly."   
Yoongi heard a dramatic sigh. "Fiiiine, whatever you say hyung." the stranger said. "Take me back i guess."

  
"I'll do that with pleasure." Namjoon said. "Now try not to do this again."   
  
Yoongi waited behind the tree until the footsteps had retreated and he heard the door close. He peeked out from behind the tree to confirm that the coast was clear before making his way back to the main building, dragging his iv stand beside him. He managed to get back to his room without being stopped, finally sitting back on his hospital bed and feeling relieved to finally be back. 

  
It didn't take long for a tired yoongi to fall asleep, this time dreaming of something other than his demons, instead dreaming of an angel surrounded by flowers.

  
His angel who chased the demons away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here be chapter 2 with some editing courtesy of my friend Felix (btw she is an amazing author y'all should check her out.)  
> The two of us are working on making sure this is an amazing fic so it might take a while for new chapters 2 b posted so I apologise in advance  
> Anyways hope you liked this chapter. Have a marvelous day :)


	3. 여파 (aftermath)

Yoongi's dream that night was much different that usual. The demons were still there, but this time the brunette boy was there protecting him. He wrapped his arms around yoongi and shushed him while he cried. 

"It'll be okay.." he said. "Im not going to let them hurt you anymore."

Somehow yoongi felt as if he recognized that voice. It was so soothing and yet so alluring. He couldn't pinpoint where he knew it from though. 

"Who are you?" yoongi asked, his voice hoarse from crying. He desperately needed to know who his savior was.

"Me?" the boy asked. "You want yo know who i am?" he paused for a second as if considering his answer. "Just call me-"

"Yooongiiii!" a familar voice woke yoongi from his slumber. He grumbled and quickly rubbed his eyes to see if he was right in his assumption.  
When he opened his eyes, his best friend was merely inches from his face. 

"Do you mind?" yoongi muttered as he weakly tried to push the other boy away. 

"But Yoongiiiii." the boy whined as he was pushed out of the way in favor of Yoongi sitting up. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you hoseok." yoongi said as he situated himself to survey his friend. "I just need my space."

Yoongi gave his friend a quick once over.  Same old j-hope, red hair looking slightly damp as if he had recently taken a shower and face glowing as usual. He smiled, his eyes scrunching up and his dimples coming into view. The redhead had always been there for yoongi throughout his professional career and through all the trials and tribulations that came with it. When yoongi was first admitted to asan medical center, Hoseok was the first to visit him. He had been coming to visit every day since then, every day in some different colorful outfit in an attempt to cheer up his friend. Today he was wearing a mickey mouse shirt and red jeans

"So how is my best friend today?" hoseok asked as he sat criss-cross on the bed next to yoongi. "Anything exciting happen while i was gone?"

Yoongi shrugged, not exactly sure if he should tell hoseok about meeting that stranger last night. 

"Not much i guess." he responded. "Well.. I did venture outside my room to the garden at some point last night. I saw a guy there."

"A boy?!" hoseok perked up at the mention of that. "What was he like? Did he compliment your hair? Does he have all of his body parts? Was he cute?" dear god his friend was so not straight. Then again, neither was he so he couldn't exactly judge.

Yoongi shrugged yet again. "I didn't see his face. All i heard was his voice. He was singing to the flowers apparently so he was kinda hidden by the huge ass bushes and the darkness." he responded simply. "Besides that, he left before i could get a good look at him and  Namjoon showed up so i had to hide."

"Damn." hoseok said simply. "Well maybe you'll see him again. You'll be here for a few more days right?"

Yoongi nodded. He was stuck here until the doctors felt like he was well enough to be back out in the world. "Maybe." he said. "I doubt it though."

Both yoongi and hoseok looked over when there was a knock on the door. "Min yoongi?" a voice on the other side asked. "It's Namjoon. I have breakfast."

"Come in." yoongi said, almost brightening up as the older nurse came in carrying a tray with yoongi's breakfast; a bagel topped with cream cheese, a sliced and peeled Mandarin, a small barrel of banana milk, and a plethora of variously colored pills. 

Yoongi looked away from the food to look at his nurse. Namjoon was dressed the same as always, purple scrubs and pumas with his stethoscope around his neck. His hair was pinned up on the side to keep it out of his eyes while he worked. His dorky glasses balanced precariously on the bridge of his noise as he walked in with his bag full of various medical supplies slung over his shoulder

"Should i leave you two alone?" Namjoon asked jokingly. Hoseok tried to stifle a chuckle as Yoongi gave him a look. 

"No you don't need to do that." yoongi said flatly, turning his eyes to hoseok. "He was just leaving."

Hoseok gave yoongi a pouting face before giving the other boy a light punch in the shoulder. "I'll see you later yoongi." Hoseok said. "Oh by the way," he pulled out a bag of jellybeans out of his pocket and handed it to yoongi. "For later."

He got off the bed and made his way to the door. "See you later Suga." Hoseok said, waving as he stepped out the door and shut it behind him

Namjoon gave yoongi a smile as he walked closer with the food. "I'll leave it over here." he said, setting on the table by the window. He sat down next to yoongi on his bed and began checking his vitals. 

"How you been doing?" Namjoon asked as he took yoongi's temperature "Feel any better or worse?"

Yoongi shrugged. "About the same." he answered. "Still feeling weak and tired."

"Maybe that'll change if you eat more." The other answered as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and set the end on yoongi's chest. "I will admit you are doing slightly better, but you aren't going to get to a healthy weight if you don't eat something every so often."

"Im trying." he answered. "But sometimes it's hard. Sometimes I feel like if I eat ill just end up throwing it back up later. It just doesn't feel right.."

"That's something you should talk to Taehyung about." Namjoon said as he wrote down some stuff on a clipboard. "That's why he comes to see you every day, remember?" of course yoongi remembered. Taehyung was his therapist that the hospital had assigned to him. He came by most every day and tried to get yoongi to open up about his feelings

"I remember." yoongi said. "And I'll try and talk about it with Taehyung. Im not making any promises though."

"That's all i can ask." Namjoon said with a smile. He stood up and began gathering his things. "Okay, you seem to be doing okay. Your heart rate and blood pressure seem to be slightly elevated since last time i checked in on you. Are you nervous about something?"

Yoongi shook his head quickly. "No.. I don't think so." he answered quickly. There was no way in hell he was gonna tell namjoon about his nighttime excursion.

Namjoon gave him a curious look before shrugging and making his way to the door. Before he left, he turned to yoongi.

"I noticed there was a small trail of dirt leading into your room and toward the bed on my way in. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Yoongi felt his heart begin to beat rapidly in his chest. He shook his head quickly.

"Must have been j-hope." he replied, mentally scolding himself for not check for dirt on his shoes last night.

Namjoon gave yoongi yet another look but didn't pressure him further. 

"Okay then." he said. "I'll see you later for lunch." and with that, the door was closed and yoongi was left alone again. 

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding once Namjoon. Jesus, that was close. He needed to be more careful next time. 

Yoongi stared at the door, noting it had been left slightly ajar. He could see into the hallway where people were walking by. He looked away in favor of looking out the window, until he heard a familiar voice. 

A voice, the same voice he heard last night. The voice of an angel. Yoongi quickly turned around to see if he might catch a glimpse of his savior, but all he saw was a flash of brown hair before the figure was gone from his line of sight. 

That settled it. Yoongi was going to find that boy even if it took him forever to do it. 

With that, yoongi slowly got up with the goal of begining his search for the brunette boy with the voice of an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow first of all holy heck chapter 3 already. I only started writing this a few days ago and it's already come so far  
> Also don't worry jk and suga shall meet in the next chapter. You'll also get to see Taehyung and Jin and possibly Jimin. It'll be amazing  
> Until next time, stay strong and army on :)


	4. 운명(Fate)

Yoongi was about halfway out the door, iv stand in one hand and his other hand bracing himself against the door frame with the other, when he ran into yet another familiar face  
  
Standing in front of him was Kim Taehyung, his therapist. He looked about the same as usual, sandy brown hair messy and in his face and wearing some kind of gucci clothes. He smiled when he saw yoongi, giving him a pat on the head.   
  
"Good morning yoongi." he said. "You're up early, do you have somewhere to be?"   
  
"Not really." yoongi answered, trying to see around taehyung's tall form and into the hallway. "Just trying to get out and meet people around here, you know?"   
  
Taehyung smiled and nodded. "i know what you mean." he said. "I can see how it would get quite lonely cooped up in there." he paused for a second, seeming to gather his thoughts before speaking again.   
  
"You know.." he began. "There is a music room a few floors down, I'm sure you can meet more people who have similar interests."   
  
Yoongi raised an eyebrow at that. He wasn't even sure he wanted to get back into music, after all the good it had done him. Although maybe he was being too pessimistic. Maybe getting out and making friends would do him some good.   
  
"Could you show me where it is?" he asked. Taehyung smiled and clapped his hands together.   
  
"Of course i can." he said, the excitement showing his voice. "Would you like me to take you over there now?"   
  
Yoongi thought for a second before nodding. "That would be lovely."   
  
Taehyung held out his hand in yoongi's direction. "Shall we?" he asked, giving yoongi a grin. Yoongi responded by placing his hand in Tae's and nodding. With that, the two of them made their way to the music room   
.   
.   
.   
It didn't take the two long long to find the infamous room in that it was only a few floors down. Yoongi had to hold onto Taehyung's arm the entire way there because of how shaky he was on his feet but he managed to get to the room without passing out or tripping   
  
Taehyung opened the door to the room and held it open for Yoongi. "After you." He said, giving Yoongi a smile. Yoongi simply chuckled as he walked through the door. He stopped almost immediately when he heard a voice accompanied by a piano. A voice that sounded so familiar.   
  
“Let’s run run run again! It’s ok to fall down   
Let’s run run run again! It’s ok to be injured   
I am happy enough even though I can’t get you   
Curse me, this foolish destiny!~”   


Yoongi took this opportunity to begin walking toward the piano. The boy was still playing and seemed to be completely enveloped in his music, his eyes closed as he played and sang. Yoongi simply stood in front of the piano, listening to the boy play until the song ended and the boy opened his eyes. He almost immediately looked over at Yoongi and gave him one of the best smiles Yoongi had ever seen.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked. Dear God his voice was amazing. Yoongi stood there for a second, stuttering as his face began to turn pink again.   
  
'quick dumbass,' Yoongi thought to himself. 'say something intelligent.'   
  
What came out of Yoongi's mouth was "y-you sing good."   
  
It took all of Yoongi's strength not to slap himself across the face for that dumb comment. 'what the hell was that?' he chastised himself. ''you sing good', that's the lamest thing I've ever heard come out of my own mouth.'   
  
The boy laughed, something that made Yoongi's heart flutter. "Why thank you." He said. "I've heard that a lot lately." He paused for a second before speaking. "You look familiar, have we met before?"   
  
Yoongi's heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. He couldn't have seen him the night before, could he? No, it wasn't possible.   
  
Yoongi decided to try and brush it off by being a flirty asshole, his Agust D persona   
  
"I think I'd remember a face as handsome as yours." He said, trying to look cool and probably failing since his face was still pink   
  
The other just laughed, throwing his head back like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. "Oh boy that's the most hilarious thing I've heard all day." He said.   
  
Yoongi realized that 1. He was smiling like an idiot and 2. He didn't even know this guy's name. _nice job dumbass._ he thought to himself. _This is a great way to meet guys_   
  
"Oh,by the way" he did a bow as best he could manage and held his hand out. "I'm yo-Suga" he didn't know why he changed his name at the last second but there was no going back now. "My name is Suga."   
  
The boy smiled, seeming like he was about to get up and return the handshake but Yoongi didn't see him stand up. His first thought was maybe he was scooting over to  get off of the bench but after a few seconds, he realized why the boy couldn't get up   
  
He rounded the side of the piano and appeared in front of Yoongi with his hand held out. Yoongi looked the boy and saw he was indeed very attractive, with lustrous brown hair with his bangs mostly falling over his left eyebrow and towards his honey gold eyes, a rarity in Korea. He was wearing almost the same thing as Yoongi except he was wearing a red hoodie and had a blanket over his legs. But God damn was this boy a tall drink of water   
  
"Nice to meet you shuga." He said, pronouncing his name slightly wrong. "My name is Jeon Jungkook."   
  
Yoongi was a bit late in his response since he realized that this boy looked like the angel in his dreams and was in a wheelchair. He quickly recovered and took Jungkook's hand in his own, shaking it and holding it for a bit longer than necessary before letting go.   
  
"So what are you here for?" Jungkook asked. "If you don't mind me asking."   
  
"Oh me? I'm here for uh... Rehab." Yoongi finally said. It wasn't exactly a lie, he had been drinking very heavily for a while up until his last concert (which might have been the reason for his outburst)   
  
"Really?" Jungkook asked, tilting his head to one side curiously. "Didn't know there was a part of the hospital that specialized in that."   
  
"W-well I guess there is now." Yoongi said,once again chastising himself for stuttering. "Why are you here?"   
  
"Should've thought you would ask that." Jungkook replied, letting out a chuckle that made Yoongi's heart flutter yet again. "Well I'm here for-"   
  
"Jungkookie!" A voice called from near the entrance, causing Yoongi and Jungkook to turn their heads toward the voice.   
  
Yoongi recognized the owner of the voice as being Kim Seokjin, a physical therapist that helped out around the hospital wherever he could. His black hair was slightly messy as usual, complimenting his blue nurse's scrubs and timbs.   
  
"I've been looking for you!" The older male said as he approached the two boys. "It's almost time for your session." He looked from Jungkook to Yoongi. "Did you make a new friend?" He asked, motioning to Yoongi.   
  
Jungkook nodded. "This is Shuga" he said. "He likes my singing." Yoongi began to blush while Jin started laughing   
  
"Well of course he does." Jin said with a grin growing on his face. "Who wouldn't enjoy your beautiful voice?" He looked over at Yoongi, bowed, and held out his hand. "I've seen you around here but I don't believe we have formally met." He said. "I'm Kim Seokjin. I'm a physical therapist and sort of kookie's personal assistant."   
  
"Oh you love me mom." Jungkook said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Yoongi chuckled as he shook Jin's hand.   
  
"It's nice to formally meet you." He said. " As Jungkook said, I'm Suga... You could also call me Min Yoongi."   
  
"Is Suga a nickname?" Jin asked. Yoongi gave him a nod.   
  
"My best friend started calls me that for some reason, I'm not sure why." Yoongi responded with a shrug.   
  
"Well it was nice to meet you Min Yoongi," Jin said. "But Jungkook and I must get going." He walked up behind Jungkook and grabbed onto the handles of his wheelchair. "I'm sure we will see you around." With that, he began pushing Jungkook toward the door.   
  
"I'll see you later Shuga!" Jungkook called out as he was pushed away. Yoongi tried to respond, to say something, but for some reason he couldn't find the right words   
  
Suddenly he got an idea. He took a breath then spoke. "I'm in room 395!" He called out to Jungkook. "If y-you ever want to stop by."   
  
"I'll try and do that later!" Jungkook called in response as he was pushed through the door and out of Yoongi's line of sight   
  
"Okay then!" Yoongi said happily. "It's a date!" By the time he said that, Jungkook was out of earshot.   
  
"It's a date..." He said quietly. He smiled for what seemed like the first time in a while.   
  
"Wow that was smooth." Taehyung said as he appeared seemingly instantly behind Yoongi, causing him to jump.   
  
"Don't.. do that." Yoongi said as he tried to get his heart to calm down while Taehyung laughed and gave him a pat on the back.   
  
"Sorry about that." Taehyung said. "I just couldn't resist." He held out his arm to Yoongi. "I'm guessing you want to go back to your room since I saw you didn't eat breakfast or take your meds."   
  
Yoongi gave a nod and put his hand on Taehyung's arm. "I'm already tired." He admitted. Taehyung gave an acknowledging  nod.   
  
"It's been a very exciting morning." He said. "Now let's get back to your room so nurse Namjoon doesn't kill us both."   
  
Yoongi chuckled and nodded, letting Taehyung lead him back to his room.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First lemme say sorry I didn't post this earlier. School had been hectic and I've had my friend edit this 4 me so it's somewhat readable. (She is linked as a cocreater if y'all wanna check her page out)  
> Anywayd here is the long anticipated meeting of them boys. Things are gonna get good in the next few chapters so be prepared  
> Until next time, stay strong and A.R.M.Y on :)


	5. 지독한(Blooming)

"Did you seriously tell him ''you sing good'?" J-hope asked, trying to keep from laughing as an ashamed Yoongi tried to cover his face to hide his blushing. It had been a few days and Yoongi had finally gotten around to telling Hoseok about his first official meeting with Jungkook.   
  
"I was nervous." Yoongi whined from behind his hands. "He was cute, what did you except me to do?"   
  
Hoseok couldn't helo but laugh even louder as Yoongi turned even redder, running a hand through his hair and letting out a pitiful whine. "I'm being bullieeeeed." He grumbled   
  
"Oh shut up you're fine." Hoseok patted his friend on the back. "You still love me. I'm like your biggest fan." He motioned down to his sweatshirt, which was one of Yoongi's tour shirts from a year or so ago. It was just a big picture of Yoongi's face back when his hair was blonde with "Agust D" written across the top in hangul.   
  
"Yeah yeah you're like number two next to my mom." Yoongi commented with a laugh. He was right. his mom had always been and always would be his biggest fan. J-hope would sadly have to be content with second place.   
  
"Shuga I'm hurt." Hoseok said, pronouncing his name like Jungkook had. "You've greatly wounded me." He fell over onto Yoongi's lap. "Get that hot nurse to come give me mouth to mouth."   
  
"Ew don't talk about Namjoon-ssi like that." Yoongi groaned, sticking his tongue out and making a puking motion. "Gross. He's like way older than you."   
  
"Excuse you Min Yoongi, I am an adult" Hoseok said. "I can make my own decisions. Including who I date."   
  
Yoongi made another puking noise again. Why was his best friend so damn gross?   
  
"Why am I still friends with you?" Yoongi mused out loud, ruffling j-hope's hair. "Because I cannot fathom the reason why."   
  
"It's because of how amazingly handsome and talented I am." The boy answered. "Also because I supply you with endless jellybeans and memes."   
  
"Shit you right" Yoongi responded with a giggle. Damn this boy knew how to make him laugh.   
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. Both the boys looked over at the door, wondering who it could possibly be. Namjoon had already come by and given Yoongi his checkup and breakfast and Taehyung wasn't due for another hour.   
  
"Should I get it?" J-hope asked, getting up from his position in Yoongi's lap to go answer the door. Without waiting for a response, the redhead got up and opened the door.   
  
Yoongi couldn't see very well from his vantage point but he did hear j-hope say "oh hello Jin-ssi." Which caused him to look up because if that was who he thought it was, he wasn't going to let that asshole of a friend ruin it for him   
  
Just as Yoongi thought, there were Jin and Jungkook standing in the door way (well at least one of them was standing.) Jungkook saw Yoongi and smiled. Yoongi noted that today he was wearing a white fuzzy carigan and had a blue blanket over his legs, almost the same color as his hair   
  
"Hello Sugar-ssi." Jungkook said, giving Yoongi another dazzling smile. "I've been meaning to come see you for the longest time but someone-" he looked over at Jin who just stuck his tongue out in Jungkook's direction. "Wouldn't let me because I 'needed rest'" he added air quotes around the last two words which Yoongi found adorable.     
  
"Sugar?" J-hope asked from behind Yoongi, snickering which caused Yoongi to push him and mutter about how he was a jackass.   
  
"Anyways," Jungkook continued, ignoring Hoseok entirely. "I was wondering if you might like to go on a walk through the garden with me. Well you would be walking, I wouldn't." He chuckled at his own stupid joke   
  
Yoongi gave a nod that was a little bit too enthusiastic for his tastes. "I'd love to."he said, grinning at Jungkook while Hoseok made kissing noises in the background. "Just give me a second to get rid of this guy." He motioned back to Hoseok who was still being a terrible wingman.   
  
"Okay." Jungkook responded. "I'll see you down there in a few minutes then."   
  
Jin gave Yoongi a smile as he wheeled Jungkook away, leaving Yoongi to ponder what had just happened.   
  
"Kookie and Sugar sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Hoseok was of course still being an asshole and laughing at his friend's stunned expression.   
  
"Shut up you tomato." Yoongi said as his face began turning red, giving j-hope a shove. "Don't ruin my chances."   
  
"I think you can do that without my help." Hoseok said with a laugh as he was pushed to the side. "But whatever. Go make friends while you can. I'll be back tomorrow so you can tell me alllll about your date."   
  
"It's not a date." Yoongi protested, giving Hoseok a look. "It is a walk in a garden where Jin-ssi is probably also gonna be. So no, not a date."   
  
"Yeah yeah whatever." Hoseok gave his best friend a shove and a smile. "Just go and have fun."   
  
As much as Yoongi teased him, he was glad Hoseok had his back. He held out his hand for a fist bump which his friend returned.   
  
Yoongi then made his way out the door and towards the garden, glad he could move a bit faster since he didn't have an IV in his arm that day. He heard Hoseok yelling something like "go get 'em tiger!" As he picked up the pace and headed to his "date" with Jungkook   
.   
.   
.   
"So Suga," Jungkook began, following beside Yoongi in his wheelchair as the two of them walked through the garden. "Tell me a little bit about yourself."   
  
A question Yoongi had except but wasn't really sure how to answer. He took a second to ponder his answer before speaking.   
  
"Well, I can rap." He began. "my favorite color is white, I'm a pieces, I was born in Buk-gu, Daegu, I like playing basketball and taking pictures, my favorite food is meat aaand.." he stopped, looking over at Jungkook. "Am I rambling? I tend to do that sometimes."   
  
Jungkook shook his head. "No you weren't. I want to learn more about you." He smiled. "Any other interesting facts you can bestow upon me?"   
  
Yoongi nodded, trying to conger up some other interesting things about himself   
  
"I got my license a while ago, I can't draw to save my life, when I was younger I wanted to be an architect, my blood type is O, and I have an older brother." He stopped to take a breath. "That's about all I can think of." He said. "How about you tell me a little bit about you Jeongguk?"   
  
Jungkook couldn't help but laugh at the new nickname. "Well that's a first." He said. "No one has ever thought to call me that before, but I like it."   
  
He thought for a second before he began speaking. "First of all I'm a virgo." he said. "My blood type is A, I was born in Busan, I'm a pretty good cook, I have a black belt in taekwondo, I also have my license, aaand one of my favorite colors is red." He looked over at Yoongi. "Anything else you might like to know?"   
  
They went into a sort of lighting round, with each of them asking a question and giving an answer. Yoongi learned Jungkook's shoe size (7.5), how he fidgets a lot for some reason unknown to him, and he was in general just extremely dorky. Yoongi mentioned some stuff about some of his favorite activites (sleeping and playing games, and that his friends called him grandpa because of how grumpy and tired he constantly was.   
  
The two of them wondered thought the garden, talking about their favorite things and anything else that came to mind. During this time, Yoongi felt truly happy for what seemed like the first time in a while. He didn't know why but he felt at ease around Jungkook.   
  
Sadly, that conversation ended when Jin walked over. "Looks like you two are having fun." He said, smiling at the two of them. "I'm glad you're friends now. Jungkook hasn't really had much of a chance to make friends since he's been in bed for a good while."   
  
"I've been meaning to ask," Yoongi began. "Why exactly are you here, Jungkook-ssi?"   
  
"I was wondering when you would ask me that." Jungkook said. "It was bound to happen eventually." He took a breath before continuing. "Well I was in a-"   
  
"Yoongi!"   
  
"God damn it." Yoongi nearly screamed. "What the fuck do you want Hobi?"   
  
"Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch." Hoseok said as he walked over to stand beside Yoongi. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."   
  
"Jung Hoseok, I am an adult." Yoongi began. "I can take care of myself just fine. Now tell me why you really came over there."   
  
"Oh Namjoon is in your room and he said if you don't hurry up, you're going to be confined to your room tomorrow."   
  
Yoongi simply muttered a variety of cusswords under his breath as he gave Hoseok a look of you're the worst friend ever and I hate you. Hoseok responded by making a heart with his hands and mouthing "love you two"   
  
Yoongi turned to Jungkook, wishing he could stay longer but knowing he had to go. "I'll see you later?" He asked.   
  
Jungkook nodded and smiled. "Of course." He said. "I'd love to hang out with you again."   
  
Yoongi started smiling like a lovestruck idiot. Thankfully Hoseok was there to grab his arm and begin pulling him towards the door adding something like "I will make out with Namjoon in front of you if you don't pick up the pace."   
  
That caused Yoongi to walk a little bit faster, looking back at Jungkook and waving with his free hand as Hoseok pulled him through the door and back into the building. He starred longingly at Jungkook until he couldn't see him anymore, barely even noticing Hoseok teasing him and making kissing noises.   
  
The walk back to his room was mostly filled with Hoseok asking questions about Jungkook and Yoongi answering him, the other occasionally teasing the blue haired boy who began turning as red as his friend's hair   
  
"So do you think you'll see him again?" Hoseok asked as the two finally arrived at his room. Yoongi shrugged.   
  
"I hope so." He answered. "He seems like an amazing guy and I'd love to become better friends with him."   
  
"Maybe even mooore." Hoseok began teasing, poking his friend in the shoulder. "Come on, you like him don't you?"   
  
Yoongi began turning an shade of cherry and gave his friend a playful shove. "I've spoken to him twice." He protested. "Plus I don't even know if he likes guys yet."   
  
"Good point." Hoseok conceded. "Well anyone that doesn't want to date you is an idiot."   
  
Yoongi smiled and gave his friend another shove. "Glad to know you have my back Hobi." He said. "Let's talk about this later. I kind of have a prior commitment." He motioned to the closed door behind him.   
  
"I'll see you same time tomorrow." Hoseok said, giving his friend a hug before turning and heading down the hall toward the stairs.   
  
Yoongi stood there for a second, wondering what the hell was going on with his life. He was shaken out of his daydreaming when he heard Namjoon telling him to get in here so he could give him his meds.   
  
Yoongi gave one last look at the hallway before opening the door to deal with his nurse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. School has been hard but I finally have a br8k so I'll post a few more chaps soon.  
> Except chapter 6 sometime over the weekend  
> Until next time, stay strong and A.R.M.Y. on :)


	6. 음악(Music)

Yoongi's fingers were flying over the piano keys, each note sounding just right. _Holy shit._ He thought. _I'm actually playing the piano and not sounding terrible._ That feeling ended when he hit a sour note that made him cringe. He groaned and smashed several keys at once sounding like someone who had just given up.  
  
"I can't do it." He grumbled, hitting his head on the keys creating even more noise. "I just can't get it right."   
  
A laugh sounded from next to him accompanied by a pat on Yoongi's back. "You don't have to hit the piano." Jungkook said sympathetically. "Playing the piano takes practice is all. It took me years to learn."   
  
"Well you're a prodigy." Yoongi protested, smacking his head against the keys again and hissing when he hit a little bit too hard. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. "How can a lowly student like me compare to a master such as you?"   
  
"As I just said," Jungkook continued. "You've only been practicing for a few days. It takes time which is endless around here."   
  
"If only I could pick this up faster." Yoongi grumbled yet again. "I'm way better when I'm spitting verses and loosing myself in the beat. This," he motioned to the piano. "This doesn't make sense to me."   
  
"Practice." Jungkook reiterated. "Practice makes perfect."   
  
Yoongi scoffed. "What are you my mom?"   
  
"No that's Jin's job." Jungkook motioned over to Jin, who looked up from his book he was engrossed in at the mention of his name.   
  
"For the last time Jeongguk I am not your ohma." He said, giving Jungkook a look before going back to his book.   
  
"I guess you aren't a pretty pink princess either." Yoongi added, causing Jungkook to snicker and Jin to groan and smack his book against his face.   
  
"You watch what you're saying Min Yoongi." Jin said. "I might have to go tell Namjoon-ssi."   
  
"Namjoon ain't gonna do shit." Yoongi responded, his slight satori accent showing which caused Jungkook to laugh and snort. The snort caused Yoongi to start laughing until the two of them were bent over with laughter and one of them managed to say something about "my ribs oh my god my ribs are hurting."   
  
Jin just rolled his eyes at the antics of the two boys, mumbling something about how he didn't understand why he was still working here.   
  
Over the past week, Yoongi and Jungkook had been hanging out more and more. The two of them often met in the music room where Jungkook had suggested that he teach Yoongi to play the piano since the other didn't know how.   
  
The two boys heard a cough behind them and looked over to see Taehyung staring at them with an amused expression. "You two having fun over there?" He asked, looking from Yoongi who had been slamming his head against the piano and Jungkook who was clutching his stomach and laughing obnoxiously.   
  
"Did we wake you from your Gucci catalog browsing time V?" Yoongi asked once he had calmed down.   
  
Taehyung rolled his eyes and chuckled. "No you didn't." He said. "I just wanted to tell you Namjoon told me to come get you. He wants to update your charts and whatnot."   
  
Yoongi gave a dramatic sigh and stood up. "Okay." He said. He looked over at Jungkook and held out his hand for a fist bump. Jungkook smiled and fist bumped Yoongi right back.   
  
"See you later hyung." He said. Yoongi felt his heart flutter as he wave goodbye to his friend. Taehyung rolled his eyes yet again as he gently grabbed Yoongi by the arm and pulled him out of the room.   
  
"Did you hear that?" He asked, turning to Taehyung with a bright smile. "He called me hyung. That's progress right?"   
  
"I guess so." Taehyung said with a shrug. "Now come on, Namjoon is waiting for you."   
  
With that, the two made their way back to Yoongi's room where Namjoon was waiting. His hair had been pinned back by several colorful hairclips, which he assumed came from some of the younger kids he tended to.   
  
"Good to see you looking so cheery." He said, motioning for Yoongi to come sit next to him on the bed. Taehyung patted Yoongi on the back and said something about how he had to tend to another patient before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him.   
  
Yoongi sat down next to Namjoon, managing to not fidget as the nurse checked his vitals.   
  
"You been eating?" He asked.   
  
Yoongi nodded.   
  
"Been taking your meds?"   
  
Another nod   
  
"How has your mood been? On a scale of one to ten?"   
  
Yoongi thought for a second before holding up seven fingers. A new high for him.   
  
"I see.." Namjoon wrote some stuff down on his clipboard. "Might this have anything to do with a new friend?"   
  
Yoongi's cheeks began to turn a light pink but he nodded.   
  
Namjoon couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen Yoongi this happy in a while. It was practically a miracle.   
  
"Well I think that's it." He said, beginning to pack up his stuff. "If you keep improving at this rate, you should be able to go home in a few weeks."   
  
Yoongi's face dropped. Home? What home? He hadn't seen his parents or his brother since he had been admitted to so long ago. He didn't know if he had a home to go back to.   
  
"Is everything okay?" Namjoon asked, noticing Yoongi's sudden change in emotion. "You're turning pale."   
  
Yoongi shook himself out of his stupor and gave Namjoon a nod. "Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Not sure what came over me."   
  
Namjoon gave the younger boy an incredulous look but decided not to press the issue any further.   
  
"Remember, Taehyung is here for you if you need to talk." He said, grabbing his stuff and standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave a final wave and with that Min Yoongi was left alone to ponder what was he going to do   
  
He knew if he had limited time to stay here, he wanted to spend it with someone who made him happy. Jeon Jungkook made him happy and by God was he going to spend  every moment he could with his angel.   
  
He didn't know if had the strength to leave him, this boy who he had met only a few weeks ago and already cared so deeply about. Was this.. was this love?   
  
Miin Yoongi sure didn't know but what he didn't know was he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Jungkook was happy. No matter what it took.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boi another chapter after a long time of not posting  
> Don't worry kiddos I'm working on a new chapter that should be done somewhat soon  
> Until next time  
> Keep strong and A.R.M.Y on


	7. 부인 (Denial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me say thank youu guys for being patient with me. I try 2 get at least 2 chapters ahead of whatever chapter I'm writing b4 I post it.   
> So here's the long awaited chapter 7. I'll try and post chapter 8 later this week if I have time.   
> Until then I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Stay strong and A.R.M.Y on :)

"I've got to say, you've been making steady progress this week Jungkook." Jin said as he lifted up Jungkook's left leg. "Can you try and move it?"   
  
Jungkook managed to wiggle his toes, but other than that no other movement was visible. The young boy groaned, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat.    
  
"It's hopeless Jin." Jungkook said with a exasperated sigh. "I'm never going to get use of my legs back. It's impossible."   
  
"We aren't going to get anywhere if you keep thinking like that." Jin said, giving Jungkook a disapproving look. "This time last week you couldn't move any part of your legs; now you can move your toes. That's what I would call improvement."   
  
"I guess you could call it that." Jungkook said cautiously. "But I'm still stuck in this chair," he motioned down to the wheelchair he was sitting in. "So I would say I'm still not improving fast enough."   
  
"These kinds of injuries take time to heal." Jin said, shaking his head. "You can't expect your body to be back to dancing already  after what it went through. Stop putting yourself down kookie."   
  
"I wish I had never told you about that nickname." Jungkook said as he put his head in his hands. "It'll be the death of me I swear."   
  
"Would you rather me call you Jeongguk?" Jin asked teasingly. "Like Yoongi does."   
  
"That nickname sounds kind of cool." Jungkook protested. "Kookie makes me sound like a child which I am not." He sat up as tall as he could in his chair. "I'm an adult."   
  
"Whatever you say." Jin said with a chuckle, lifting up Jungkook's other leg and instructing him to move it. Once again, the boy could only move a few of his toes.    
  
"At least you aren't lonely anymore." Jin added. "Remember back when you were first able to use the chair and you just stayed in your room all day playing Pokemon."   
  
"Hey I went places," Jungkook protested. "I just didn't talk to anyone. "   
  
"Then you met Yoongi." Jin added. He snickered at the thought of the two boy's first meeting. "I still think 'you sing good' is the best compliment you have ever gotten."   
  
Jungkook chuckled at the memory of first meeting Yoongi. "He's less awkward once you get to know him." He added. "Whenever we are together, he doesn't seem to stop talking which I don't mind."   
  
"You've been talking about him a lot recently." Jin said. "Honestly it seems like Yoongi is your every other though."   
  
"He is not!" Jungkook protested, although he couldn't stop a slight pink tint from dusting his cheeks. "And you're lying. I don't talk about him all the time."   
  
"Just most of the time." Jin said with a laugh.   
  
Jungkook laughed nervously and protested adamantly, but he couldn't hide it. Jin saw it all; how Jungkook seemed at ease around that boy, how he seemed to forget his insecurities, how he smiled and laughed so easily around him, how he seemed to be his best self when he was with his friend and seemed to get depressed when he had to leave him.   
  
"I think I see what's happening." Jin said. "You like him."   
  
"What?! No I don't, why would you even say that? The fact that you had the nerve, the audacity to-"   
  
Jungkook didn't even get to finish his thought because of how loudly Jin was laughing. He couldn't exactly hide his reddening cheeks and the fact that he was falling for Min Yoongi and damn was he falling hard and fast.    
  
"You are in denial Jeongguk." Jin said once he had calmed down his laughing. "Might as well just admit it."   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jungkook said defiantly, still trying to hide his embarrassment and failing.    
  
"You're ridiculous." Jin said with a sigh. "Fine. Just keep on denying your feelings. It'll happen either way. I've seen the sparks flying between you two and let me tell you kookie, I know a relationship when I see it."   
  
"Yeah yeah whatever you say ohma." Jungkook said with an eye roll. He knew he was being difficult, but he also knew there was no way in hell he would admit it.   
  
There was no way, no possible way Jeon Jungkook would ever admit his feelings for Min Yoongi. Not now, not ever.    
  
Little did he know how fast his decision might change.


	8. 놀람(Surprise)

It was finally here. The day Yoongi had been waiting for since Jungkook had told him of it's existence.    
  
It was Jungkook's birthday.   
  
And Min Yoongi was determined to make it the best damn birthday that boy had ever experienced.   
  
He had been planning a surprised over the past couple of days and he was going to make sure everything went as planned. Thankfully part of his plan arrived right on time.   
  
Standing in his doorway was Park Jimin, one of the many people who volunteered at the hospital and did whatever was needed to make sure everyone was happy.   
  
"Good morning Yoongi-ssi." He said, giving the boy a dazzling smile that reminded Yoongi how not straight he was. “How are you doing this morning?”   
  
"I'm doing good." Yoongi said, for once actually meaning it. "I have a favor I have to ask of you."   
  
"Oh?" Jimin raised an eyebrow, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. "What might that be?"   
  
"Could you please deliver these flowers to Jeon Jungkook's room?" He motioned to a bouquet he had picked out with a variety of flowers such as ylang-ylangs, gardenias, and clovenlip toadflax. He had gone down to the gift shop the day before and bought something he thought Jungkook might like (with Hobi's help and constant teasing)   
  
Jimin gave Yoongi a smile and gently picked the flowers up. "I'll make sure to get that done as soon as I can." He said. "Anything else I can do for you?"   
  
Yoongi handed Jimin a small piece of paper. "Can you give this to him too?" He asked, a bit embarrassed he had to entrust someone else with this but knowing he wouldn't be able to take the thing to Jungkook on his own. He would turn into a stuttering, blushing gay ass mess.    
  
Jimin gave the boy another smile and put the note with the flowers. "I'll make sure they both get to him." He said. "Oh I have something for you." He stepped outside for a second most likely to get something from his cart full of gifts he pushed around all the time.    
  
It only took Jimin a second to find what he needed, quickly picking it up and walking back into the room to hand it to Yoongi. Yoongi saw it was a bag of jellybeans being held by a small white teddy bear. He could already tell who it was from before reading the note.    
  
"Hope your surprise goes as planned." The note said. "I wish you best of luck. Here are some jellybeans for good measure. If you don't eat them, give them to Jeongguk. From your hope, J-hope."   
  
Yoongi smiled at the message, loving that his best friend had thought of him on this special day. "Thank you." Yoongi said to Jimin. "If you see Hoseok, tell him I said thanks."   
  
Jimin smiled yet again and nodded. "I'll give him your regards."  He said. With that, he headed out the door and down the hallway. Yoongi had to take a second to get his heart to calm down. He couldn't believe he had just done that.   
  
Holy shit.   
  
Holy fucking shit.   
  
He had just asked out Jeon Jungkook on a date.   
  
He hoped to God Jungkook would say yes.   
.   
.   
.   
Jungkook was doing what he usually did when he woke up and noone was there to help him into his wheelchair, which at this moment was playing his old Gameboy color. He had been giving it as a gift around his 6th or 7th birthday (honestly he couldn't remember when exactly he had been gifted it) and it was his sole source of entertainment when he was left alone in his room.   
  
Jungkook looked up when he heard a knock on his door. Jin usually didn't knock (for some reason unknown to him.) So he felt like he knew who it was. Nevertheless, he still asked "who is it?"   
  
"It's Jimin." The voice on the other side of the door said. "I've got something for you. Can I come in?"   
  
"Yeah of course." Jungkook said. "I’d get up and open the door for you but my legs don't exactly work."   
  
He heard a chuckle as the door was opened and Jimin stepped into the room, pulling his cart of flowers in with him.   
  
"Good morning Jeongguk." Jimin said, flashing a bright smile at the boy sitting in his bed. "I've got some things for you."   
  
"Oh really?" Jungkook asked, raising a curious eyebrow. "This is a rare occurrence. What might those things be?"   
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Jimin said, turning back to his cart and rooting around in a search for Jungkook's present. After a minute or two of searching, he made an "aha!" noise and turned back around to Jungkook. In his hands, he held a bouquet of various flowers, most of which Jungkook didn't recognize, with a note attached to the side.   
  
"These are for you." He said, holding them out to Jungkook. "From a friend." He gave Jungkook a wink, for some odd reason he didn't know of.   
  
"Thanks chim chim." Jungkook said, taking the flowers and admiring them. He wondered who these were from so he decided to look at the note.   
  
"Hey Jeongguk." The note began. "I thought you would forget what an important day today is so this is my reminder. Happy birthday kookie! I have a surprise planned for you so meet me in the garden before sunset. I hope to see you there."   
  
Jungkook felt like he knew who this message was from, but he still checked the bottom of the note to make sure.   
  
Just as he had thought, the note was signed "Suga." with a small heart drawn next to it. Jungkook smiled and held the note close to his heart.    
  
"Thanks for this." He said, turning to Jimin with a huge grin on his face.    
  
"You're welcome." Jimin said. "Oh I have one more thing to give you." He grabbed a small bouquet of yellow roses and a pink flower Jungkook knew where eglantine roses from his cart and gave to to Jungkook.    
  
"Two birthday presents in one day." Jungkook said with a laugh. "What are the odds?"   
  
He took the note off the bouquet and began to read it.   
  
"Hey Jungkookie hyung." The note began, clueing in Jungkook to who it was from. "Just wanted to wish you good health and wishes on this special day. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you in a long while, but mom and dad might come see you soon. Once I graduate from University, I'll have some free time so I can come see you again. Until then, I hope these flowers can act as some sort of apology for me not being there for you. Until next time little brother.”   
  
As Jungkook thought, the letter was signed "Jeon Jung-hyun." He smiled at the thought of his big brother thinking of him in his time of trouble.   
  
Jungkook turned to Jimin and again thanked him profusely for the gifts. Jimin of course smiled and reiterated that it was no problem at all.    
  
Jimin looked down at his watch, realizing he was most likely going to be late for something. He turned to Jungkook and gave him an apologetic smile.   
  
"I've got to get going if I'm going to make my next delivery." He said. "But I'll be back later tonight okay?" Jimin gave Jungkook one last wave before moving out of the room with his cart of flowers.   
  
Jungkook sat there for a second, contemplating what had just happened. If he understood this correctly, Min yoongi had just asked him on a date.    
  
Holy shit   
  
He was going on a date with Min Yoongi.   
.   
.   
.   
Yoongi had spent most of his day pacing around his took anxiously awaiting for Hoseok's arrival with the rest of his Jungkook birthday surprise. (Yoongi would've gone out and bought it himself but he wasn't allowed to leave the hospital yet) His friend was half of his impulse control and most of his anxiety control and right then he was in desperate need of both of those.    
  
A million thoughts were running through his head at that moment and most of them were not good.    
  
_ What if Jungkook doesn't want to go with me? _

 

_ What if he hates the surprise I have planned for him? _

 

_ What if something goes terribly wrong? _

 

Yoongi began to chew on his nails (something he often did when he was stressed or nervous or a combination of both) as he kept pacing around the small confines of his room.

 

He was awoken from his frantic daydreams by a knock on the door. He didn't even get a chance to ask who it was before the door was flung open by Hoseok. He gave Yoongi a smile and tipped his absurdly large bucket hat in his direction. 

 

Yoongi looked his friend over to see what absurd outfit he was wearing today. Hoseok's weird outfit that day was made up of a black bucket hat, bright green sweatshirt, and of course black jeans and sneakers. He shook his head at his friend’s odd fashion choices. 

 

“Did you get dressed with the lights off this morning?” Yoongi asked with a sort of self assured smirk. 

_   
_ “Considering I had to get up early to get stuff for you, I don't think you're in a position to judge my fashion choices.” Hoseok said, pulling a medium sized wicker basket from behind his back and holding it out to Yoongi. “Here's all your stuff, I'm pretty sure I got everything.”

 

Yoongi looked into the basket just to make sure his best friend had, in fact, bought everything he needed. To his great surprise, everything was there; the banana milk, a few slices of pizza, rice cakes, a bag of honey butter chips, and a small flannel blanket.

 

“Jung Hoseok you're an angel.” Yoongi said as he looked back up at Hoseok. 

 

“Don't worry about paying me back, I'll cover for you just this once.” He said, giving Yoongi a grin. “Although it took me forever to find those honey butter chips. Those things are in short supply everywhere.”

 

“As I said, an angel.” Yoongi responded, setting down the basket and giving his friend a tight hug.

 

“Yeah yeah love you two buddy.” Hoseok said as he hugged Yoongi back and patted him on the back. “Anything to help you on your quest for Jeongguk.”   
  


Yoongi simply mumbled “shut up” as he buried his face in his friend’s shoulder. “It's not like that.”

 

“Sure it isn't.” Hoseok said with a sarcastic laugh. “You definitely don't like him. Suuuuuure whatever you say Shuga.”

 

Yoongi pulled himself away from Hoseok just to punch him in the shoulder. “Everyday I wonder why we are still friends.” He said, sighing dramatically.

 

“It's because of my good looks and amazing rapping skills.” J-hope said, giving Yoongi a ridiculous grin. “Also because I buy you so much stuff.”

 

“How could I have forgotten?” Yoongi asked with a chuckle. He smiled at Hoseok, glad he had a friend that was always willing to stick by him.

 

Hoseok gave a quick look at his watch before giving a noise of surprise. “Oh shit I'm going to be late for class!” He nearly screamed, drawing the attention of some nurses walking down the hallway. Yoongi knew exactly what Hoseok was talking about; the dance lessons he had been taking for almost a year now. He also knew how pissy Hoseok's teacher got when he was late.

 

“What are you waiting for?!” Yoongi gave his friend a shove toward the door. “Get to class already. I'll be fine on my own.”

 

Hoseok gave yoongi a look before quickly heading out the door, shouting “good luck on your date!” as he ran out of Yoongi's line of sight and down the hallway.

 

Yoongi stood there for a second, looking down at the wicker basket set down at his feet. His heart began to beat rapidly as he thought about how he was actually taking Jungkook out on a date.

 

The fact that someone as amazing as Jeon Jungkook would want to go out with someone like him simply blew his mind.

.

.

.

Jungkook had just finished physical therapy with Jin and was now heading toward the garden for his birthday surprise. He was, frankly, surprised that someone would do something like this for him. Although he didn't know why he expected anything but maximum effort for Min Suga. 

 

_ That boy is the definition of extra.  _ He thought to himself as he rolled down the hallway, greeting the various nurses and patients he passed. 

 

It took him a few extra minutes to get to the garden since he had to find the automatic door so he could get in.

 

As he made his way into the garden, he noticed how breathtakingly beautiful it was at the time of day. Everything was enveloped in the golden glow of the low sun on the horizon. Jungkook noted how the dew on the flowers seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. It seemed like the perfect setting for something romantic. 

 

He didn't notice the presence behind him until a pair of hands covered his eyes and he heard a giggle behind him.

 

“Guess who?” The voice he knew all too well asked him.

 

“Hmm..” Jungkook pretended to ponder who might be behind him for a second. “I'm going to say it's Yoongi.”

 

“Ding dong ding!” Yoongi said with a laugh, uncovering Jungkook's eyes and walking around his wheelchair to stand in front of his friend. “Looks like the birthday boy actually has some sense under that hair of his.”

 

“Excuse you my hair is amazing.” Jungkook said, pretending to be offended. “Unlike yours. You look like a grandpa.”

 

Yoongi ran his fingers through his silvery  hair and laughed. “Why do you think everyone calls me grandpa?” He asked. Jungkook chose not to respond with some of the other reasons one might call him that.

 

Yoongi shook his head quickly as if to clear his thoughts. “Anyways,” he began. “I still have that surprise for you.” He motioned toward the fountain at the end of the pathway. “Right this way my good sir.”

 

Jungkook chuckled as he followed Yoongi's instructions and made his way to the fountain. What he saw made him gasp in surprise.

 

A small flannel blanket was laid out on the ground next to the fountain. A variety of treats were dotting the blankets, all of which were his favorites. A small decorated rice cake was sitting on a plate in the middle of the blanket, an electronic candle flickering next to it

 

“No one would let me have any actual candles.” Yoongi explained as he walked over to stand behind his friend. “So a fake tea candle was the best I could manage.” He went over and picked up the plate holding the rice cake and candle. He set the fake candle on top of the rice cake and brought it over to Jungkook.

 

“Happy birthday to you,” Yoongi began singing, his face slowly turning red as he walked closer to the waiting boy. “Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jeongguk. Happy birthday to you.”

 

Yoongi held out the present to Jungkook, trying to smile through his embarrassment. “Make a wish.” He said.

 

Jungkook took the rice cake and 'blew’ out the candle. Yoongi clapped and grinned, giving his friend a pat on the back.

 

“Another year older.” He said. “maybe you'll be old enough to drink by the end of the century.”

 

“wow we were having a moment and you ruined it. Thaaaanks Yoongs.” Jungkook said, playfully pushing Yoongi's hand away.

 

Yoongi just laughed, giving his friend a light punch on the shoulder. “So do you want to eat all this food I have here or not?” He asked.

 

“Well I would but… ya know..” Jungkook motioned to his wheelchair. “My legs don't exactly work.”

 

“Don't worry about that.” Yoongi said. “I'll help you.” He got in front of Jungkook and wrapped his arms around the other boy in a tight hug, slowly but surely lifting him up from his chair.

 

Jungkook managed a noise of surprise as he was lifted up and wondered how the hell this stick was lifting him up. It didn't take long for Yoongi to set him down on the ground, grabbing a few pillows from the bag hanging on Jungkook's chair to help him sit up properly.

 

“What a gentleman.”Jungkook commented as Yoongi tried to make him as comfortable as possible. 

 

“I try.” Yoongi replied as he finally finished preening the pillows and sat down next to Jungkook. He grabbed a rice cake and held it out to him. 

 

“Shall we?” He asked, grabbing another rice cake for himself and leaning back on a nearby bench.

 

Jungkook smiled and took the rice cake from Yoongi. “Yes we shall.” He said, taking a huge bite of the sweet treat.

.

.

.

The sky was beginning to turn purple and pink as Jungkook finished the last banana milk carton and set it in the basket beside him. He looked over at Yoongi who had laid his head on his shoulder not too long ago. The boy looked even more tired than usual, yawning and shivered slightly in the chill fall air.

 

“Are you cold?” Jungkook asked, looking over at the blue haired boy.

 

Yoongi shook his head but shivered yet again as a gust of cold air flew past them. Yoongi wasn't exactly fit for this weather since he was wearing a thin pair of blue pajamas, socks, and slippers whereas Jungkook was wearing a hoodie and a slightly thicker pair of pajamas.

 

Jungkook shook his head in mock disappointment. “You're a terrible liar.” He said. “You can't tell a lie to save your life.”

 

Yoongi mumbled something that was most likely a cuss word as he yawned yet again. Jungkook grabbed the blanket lying in front of them, shook it out, and then set the blanket over his and Yoongi’s shoulders.

 

“Better?” He asked.

 

“Mhm” Yoongi responded.

 

“How about you just take a nap?” Jungkook suggested, ruffling his friend’s silvery hair. “I'll keep watch.”

 

Yoongi made a noise of approval and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Jungkook for warmth.

 

Jungkook smiled warmly at the sight of a sleeping Yoongi; his hair messed up and in his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he began to softly snore. 

 

_ Dammit he's adorable.  _ Jungkook thought to himself. 

 

He wondered if he could get away with bringing Yoongi a little closer. He tried to do the casual stretch and yawn, placing his arm around Yoongi's shoulder. Surprisingly, Yoongi didn't wake up as Jungkook shifted around to wrap his arm around him.

 

Jungkook felt his cheeks begin to heat up as he fully processed what was happening. He currently had his arm around the sweetest boy he had ever met. He had someone who seemed to really care about him. Someone who was just his.

 

He smiled at Yoongi, who was already fast asleep. He wondered what he was dreaming about.

 

Without even taking a second to consider whether this was a bad idea, Jungkook leaned down and gave Yoongi a quick kiss on the forehead.

 

“Sleep well Yoongi.” He said. “I hope you only have good dreams.”

 

Little did he know what horrors were happening inside of Yoongi's mind at that moment. If he had known, he would've woken his friend up immediately.

 

But he didn't know.

  
How could he possibly know about the battle happening inside of Yoongi's mind?


	9. 꿈  (Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I haven't updated this fic in so long and for that I apologise. Life is busy and then I started working on another fic and only now am I updated.  
> So here is the long awaited chapter 9 detailing Yoongi's nightmare. Prepare to cry and whatnot and don't fear for a slightly happier chapter shall b coming up soon.   
> Ok that's all I've got for now.   
> Enjoy

 

Everything was black.

Not a single speck of color was visible in the dark abyss.

None except for the form of Yoongi.

He looked around, confused as to where he was and how he had gotten there.

Then it clicked.

He was in one of his dreams, or more accurately, his nightmares.

He knew they would come eventually. Those voices would come to taunt him and remind him of his shortcomings and all his flaws as they always did. He began to draw himself inward, waiting for the torment to start.

“Wow,” a familiar voice said, breaking the silence. “You look even more pathetic than the last time I saw you.”

That voice.. it sounded like Yoongi had heard it before. Almost like it was…

He looked up and was greeted with the sight of himself.

The thing looked like Yoongi but not exactly. For one his hair was blonde, sharply contrasting the silvery blue of Yoongi's current hairstyle. He wore a dark blue hoodie over a plain white T-shirt and jeans. A variety of rings and bracelets covered his hands as some kind of symbol of his power.

The thing that Yoongi noticed first were his eyes. Those eyes that looked so much like his were devoid of any emotion, as if they were black marbles set into his face.

Yoongi knew who this was after first laying eyes on him.

This was Agust D.

The persona he put on, the person he hid behind when times got tough, the person that he let take control when he was desperate.

Yoongi couldn't muster up a response. He didn't understand why Agust D was here in front of him. As he was about to ask why his persona was there, Agust D began to speak.

“Can't even muster up the courage to speak to me?” He asked, a sneer beginning to form on his face. “Pathetic.”

Yoongi opened his mouth to try and respond, but all that came out was a dry speak.

Agust D laughed, something that caused a chill to run down Yoongi's spine.

“Just a few months without me and you've been reduced to this.” He said, looking Yoongi up and down with disdain. “I mean look at you! You’ve gone soft. What happened to the party animal who didn't give a shit what anyone thought of him?” He pretended to consider why that might be, he answered himself. “Oh yeah that was me.”

Yoongi felt tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes. He kept his head down and began to shrink inward even more. He wasn't about to let this asshole see him cry.

“I can't believe you keep trying to hide who you really are.” Agust said. “All the hair dye, the alcohol, the fake smile you always have on, it's all a lie. The real you is just a pussy who is better off dead. Like come on man, if you wanted to die so badly you could've at least done in properly.”

Yoongi shuddered at the mention of his attempts to end his life. He didn't want to think about the dark times of the past few years.

“And yet you wonder why people keep leaving you.” He said, beginning to gestate with his hands. “You can't stand up for yourself, you can't interact with other people because of your 'social anxiety’,”

he put air quotes around social anxiety which made Yoongi want to scream. He knew damn well about his mental health issues and how he hated it when people made fun of his disorders.

“and you can't help but drive people away.” Agust chuckled menacingly. “Did you ever stop to wonder why people might like it better when I take control? Because I'm what the people want. I'm the better version of you. The one people actually like, the one that actually made it in the music business, the one that could actually get friends and keep them.  _ I'm  _ the one that everyone actually wants.”

“Shut… shut up.” Yoongi mumbled quietly.

Agust D looked up, seemingly surprised that Yoongi was standing up to him.

“Oh what's that?” He asked, stepping closer to Yoongi. “I didn't hear that over the overwhelming sound of self pity” he gave Yoongi a shove, causing Yoongi to stumble backwards a few steps. “Did the little bitch finally decide to stand up for himself?”

Yoongi tried to back away but only succeeded in tripping over his feet and falling backwards. He kept trying to back away but wasn't fast enough to avoid Agust D’s gaze. His persona sneered at Yoongi before giving him a quick kick to his side. Yoongi made a pained noise as he curled up into a ball, causing Agust to laugh.

“Just like I thought.” He said. “Just a weak pathetic little bitch who drives everyone away.” He punctuated his sentence with another kick to Yoongi's side.

“Do you really think that boy cares about you? What's his name again? Jungkook?”

Another kick.

“He just pities you.”

Another kick.

“Soon he's going to realize who you really are.”

He kept pelting insults at Yoongi, ending each one with a kick to Yoongi’s curled up form. Yoongi began to sob, streams of water running down his cheeks. He just wanted this to stop, he just wanted Agust to stop hurting him.

“He's never going to love you.” Agust D said as he continued to kick Yoongi. “Noone will ever love you.”

“Stop it!” Yoongi yelled, his throat becoming sore from crying. “Leave me alone!”

“You’ll never be able to get away from me stupid.” Agust D said. “I am you. I'm not going anywhere.”

Yoongi felt his shoulders shake with the force of his tears as he tried to get away. He just wanted this to end. He wanted someone to save him.

“Yoongi!” A distant voice yelled. That voice.. it sounded like someone he knew.

“Yoongi it's just a dream!” It continued. The darkness around Yoongi suddenly began to fade

Yoongi looked around fearfully, wondering what the hell was happening. Agust D looked confused and kept trying to prolong Yoongi's suffering for as long as possible. His voice began to overlap with the voice calling out to Yoongi.

It didn't stop until Yoongi recognized Jungkook's voice yelling at him, telling him to “wake up Suga!” that his eyes snapped open. He was back in reality, looking at a very concerned Jungkook, Namjoon, and Jin.

Yoongi looked around, still trying to process what had just happened. He didn't take very long to practically fling himself into Jungkook's open arms, the faucet behind his eyes becoming unhinged and flowing freely. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Yoongi in a comforting embrace, rubbing slow circles on his back and assuring his friend that he was okay now.

“What happened?” Namjoon asked, looking from Yoongi to Jungkook.

“I think he had a nightmare.” Jungkook said, still trying his best to comfort the sobbing boy in his arms. “He was screaming and sobbing so I tried to wake him up. It seemed like he was in a lot of pain.”

“Yoongi’s been having nightmares ever since he was brought here.” Namjoon said. “I thought they had stopped since he hadn't complained about them in a while… but I guess not.”

“Did he take his meds this morning?” Jin asked, looking over at Namjoon. “Or eat anything?”

Namjoon thought for a second then shook his head. “When I went to check on him this evening, he was already gone and I saw he hadn't eaten his breakfast or taken his Zoloft. His Paroxetine were also untouched.”

“That must be why he’s having these lucid dream like states.” Jin said. “He must be experiencing withdrawal symptoms or some of the adverse side effects of his medication.”

“I should get him back to his room to take his meds.” Namjoon said, crouching down next to Yoongi and tapping him on the shoulder. Yoongi looked over, his eyes and cheeks red from crying.

“I think you need to head back to your room for tonight.” He said softly. “It's been a long day and you need to rest.”

Yoongi shook his head and clung to Jungkook even tighter, refusing to let go. Jungkook kept rubbing circles on Yoongi's back, trying to keep him calm and stable.

“You should go with Namjoon.” He said into Yoongi's ear. “I'll come see you in the morning when you feel better.”

Yoongi looked up at Jungkook, not wanting to leave the warm embrace of his friend’s arms but knowing he'd rather leave of his own accord then get dragged away. He slowly nodded and let go of Jungkook.

Yoongi managed to get himself up, but he felt too unsteady on his feet to walk on his own.

“A little help would be nice.” He said hoarsely. Namjoon rushed to his side and wrapped an arm around him.

“Let's get you to bed.” He said, beginning to lead Yoongi toward the door back into the building.

Yoongi managed a look behind him before he was lead through the door at Jungkook. He saw the boy being helped into his chair by Jin and he saw Jungkook look over at him.

The look on Jungkook's face was one Yoongi knew all too well. One he saw whenever anyone saw who he really was behind his constant facade.

The look on Jungkook's face was one of pity, pure and simple. He felt sorry for Yoongi

The sight of that expression made Yoongi's stomach drop.


End file.
